


How Not to Parent

by DragonAesthetic



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: And she's too young to do anything, Babies, Clay tried but fails at parenting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First thing I did with my favorite fan child, Fluff, I curse myself, M/M, Not mentioned but Lance is trans, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, So their daughter is biological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: Clay tries to take care of his daughter so Lance can relax but he ends up making everything more stressful.





	How Not to Parent

**Author's Note:**

> "I need to work on my other series." I say as I quickly write down 900+ words of unrelated Noble Hypogriff domestic fluff.

After having a child it felt like there was no set schedule anymore.

Babies were unpredictable. They could sleep for twelve hours one day and stay up for thirty-four hours the next.

To say it was taking a toll on two of Nexo Knights would be an understatement. Mostly for Lance, given that he was more of the caretaker at this point.

Not intentionally. For the longest time, Lance couldn’t even take care of himself. But now he was having to take on the bulk of childcare. Since Clay had decided to continue his job at the Knights Academy as a teacher.

So when Clay made the suggestion that Lance sleeps in while he takes care of their daughter, who’d woken them up at three in the morning, Lance greatly accepted.

Until he went down to the kitchen at seven.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lance asked as he witnessed Clay trying to feed their two-month-old peas.

“Language.” Clay said calmly.

Lance rolled his eyes. Naomi was far too young to pick up on anything he was really saying. It was all the same blabber to her. “Sorry,” He begrudgingly said, knowing it was the only way Clay would continue to listen to him. “So what are you doing?” He asked again.

Clay looked at their daughter and then back at Lance. “Feeding the baby.” He asked with a slite tone of questioning. Not understanding where Lance's anger was coming from.

“You’re feeding her a solid food.” Lance pointed out.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

Lance felt somewhat sorry for Clay by the tone of his voice. Genuinely not seeming to understand what he was doing wrong and thinking he was just trying to be a good father and husband. But given it was a big deal, Lance couldn’t let him off easy. Especially since Clay would have gotten on him intensely over meaningless things all the time just a few years ago. “Clay,” He tried to say as calmly as he could. Though he really wished he could just rip into Clay to give him a taste of his own medicine. He took a deep breath before continuing. “You remember what we were told to do after she was born, right?”

“About giving her formula? Yes. I still am.” He gestured to the bottle on the high chairs table.

Lance wrung his hands. Not sure how the little patience he had to begin with was going to last throughout this conversation. He gave him a sliver of credit for remembering that. But it was lost in him remembering nothing else. “Babies can’t _eat_ solid foods, Clay. She can’t chew it so she might end up choking.”

Clay looked horrified at the fact. “I didn’t think it was that big of a problem.”

“Why are you feeding her peas too!” Lance asked out of confusion. Why _specifically_ peas?

“I figured it was good for her and small enough she could eat it without any problems!”

Lance groaned. Figuring just _maybe_ he went a little overboard. Clay was trying. He never really had a proper family before now and was still busy with his knight duties. Meanwhile, Lance did have a younger sister that he was old enough to remember how she needed to be taken care of and was retired as far as anyone was concerned.

“Okay,” He sat down in the chair next to Clay and put his hand gently on his partner's shoulder. “I know you’re trying, but you know if you’re struggling or don’t know what to do, I’m here. I’m not just another teammate or your nemesis anymore.” Lance knew Clay was always hard headed and wanted to get things done his way, but now he couldn’t do this. A child was a two-team job and they both needed to understand what they were doing if they wanted Naomi to have a healthy and happy life.

Clay seemed to understand as he nodded in agreement. “I know. But you’ve actually been putting in a lot of work lately and I wanted to repay you for it.”

Lance gave him a lopsided smile. Trying to keep his egotism to a minimum from the fact that Clay actually praised him for doing something right. Better than Clay could too. “Thanks. But maybe you should stick to swinging a sword at monsters from now on.”

Clay covered his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing. “Maybe I should.” He said in between suppressions of laughter.

“Or maybe you should sit down and read a parenting book while I feed her.” Given that Clay had always been a big reader, he figured that could be a good place to start.

“For once, you have a good idea,” Clay admitted. He gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of his seat. “I’ll go look something up. Don’t work yourself too much.”

Lance nodded before looked back at the string of vegetables left on the feeding table. “I’m not eating these peas by the way!”

“They’re good for you and you need to start getting active again,” Clay shouted back, having already left the room. " _Eventually_." He added.

Lance rolled his eyes again but smiled as he brushed the peas into his hand and threw them away.

Even if it was dumb or stressful at times, he liked his home life.

Especially seeing, despite everything that had just transpired, the small blonde in the highchair had barely made a noise. For once.

Lance pulled her out of the chair and grab the bottle, somewhat surprised that it was actually warm. He mentally gave Clay another point for doing something right. "Alright, let's get something you can handle in your stomach."

Naomi gave an innocent babble of compliance as she was carried away.

Yep. This was still better than being a knight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending feels coherent because I started this at 10 PM and now it's 11 and I'm starting to fall asleep.
> 
> Update: Look back when I was awake and I'm 99% sure two month-year-olds can't laugh so sorry about that inaccuracy.
> 
> Update 2: Bothered to change it took me long enough


End file.
